Zoe Johnson
Zoe Johnson is an alternate universe version of Zack Johnson from the Doom-Verse History Zoe was born in 2018, in the final days of the war between the humans and the immortals. Her father, a Norse demigod son of Thor, took her into the Rocky mountains, where he hoped they would be safe in the final, explosive days of the war. His hopes were proven true, as they survived the end of the war unscathed. He would eventually take the infant Zoe to the resort town of Banff in the Canadian Rockies, which was declared the new Camp Half-Blood, as New York had been razed in the war. Dozens of surviving demigods flocked to the new Camp over the next two years before the flow of people stopped. When Zoe was seven, she began training in survival and combat with the other children, training with all manners of weapons, firearms, and unarmed combat, as well as shelter-building and a basic hunting instruction, as well as learning to take food from nature. When Zoe was ten, she began specialized training as a scavenger, the most dangerous job the Camp had to offer, as it required leaving the Camp's borders to obtain supplies in food. Her father, a scavenger as well, began to oversee her training as well as the training of several other children who were to become scavengers. From the age of ten until she was sixteen, Zoe worked religiously at scavenging training, learning advanced combative tactics until she was able to defeat three armed men unarmed, as well as advanced stealth training, with the final stealth exam requiring her to sneak in and out of camp without being spotted by other stealth experts. Additionally, Zoe developed a trained eye for spotting useful supplies and edible substances. Zoe's hunting abilities were increased, and she was an expert marksman with a crossbow before she turned fifteen. When she turned sixteen, Zoe began to work as a scavenger, being sent out to look for supplies with other teams. When Zoe was seventeen, she accompanied her father on a scavenging run that would last a few weeks, with them driving to another town to attempt to find supplies there. The two of them, alongside a team of six, were ambushed by local survivors and taken prisoner. Zoe and the one other girl on the team were locked up in a meat locker while the men were taken to a makeshift barn. Zoe wasted no time in escaping her bonds and freeing her teammate, leading to the two of them escaping the meat locker. During their escape from the building, they witnessed the rest of their team, including Zoe's father, executed by a firing squad. Their escape was hindered by the other girl having to hold Zoe back from trying to kill all of the other survivors. Their former captors left in trucks, leaving only four guards. Zoe made her way to the bodies of their team while the other girl went to stealthily handle the guards. Her teammate was killed after dealing with three guards, and her killer, the fourth, came for Zoe. Zoe made her first kill by ambushing him with a chainsaw and slashing down his shoulder and into his torso. Zoe would proceed to take as many of the rival group's supplies, food, and weapons, as well as any heirlooms from her team and father before leaving the bodies behind, driving back to camp in a stolen truck and informing the Camp of what had happened. Zoe continued to work as a scavenger afterwards, eventually taking a leadership position. Following the events of Under a Very Black Sky, Zoe began to live in the Main Universe, primarily as a nomad and occasional camper at Camp Half-Blood. Personality and Traits Zoe has a slightly sardonic and cynical personality, always questioning things even if they seem alright to her. She also shows having a borderline obscene sense of humor, often offending people when she tries to tell a joke. Zoe is also infamous for committing acts of brutality and savagery outside of the camp's borders, showing no hesitation from chainsawing another humanoid or leaving an attacker legless and alive to be eaten by wolves. She shows very little trust for anyone not from Camp, and newcomers are often slow to gain her trust. When inside the Camp's borders, Zoe shows a more open and fun side to her, and those she's known for a long time all describe her as one of their favorite people in the Camp. One of Zoe's hobbies when not scavenging is helping around the forges, something she has said would have been her second choice of work for the Camp. After arriving in the Main Universe, Zoe had a long battle with PTSD that would eventually lead to her attempting suicide after learning of the death of her universe's Stella. However, immediately after being saved, Zoe would begin to actively try to improve and recover, which caused her to develop a more open and laid back personality, while still fighting things such as flashbacks and dreams. Zoe would also heavily rely on cracking jokes in order to help her cope with her bad days, and is known to be slightly clingy to her friends when having to go places. She also remains very protective and attached to them, showing a willingness to sacrifice herself for their safety. Physical Appearance Zoe stands relatively short at five foot three and is built rather athletically well rounded. She isn't overtly muscly, something she avoids due to not wanting her cardio drained, while at the same time having enough muscle on her to comfortably swing a sword or an axe and be deadly with it. While her dark brown hair was originally rather long and flowing, she would eventually cut it to just above shoulder length, where she would keep it. Zoe has dark brown eyes and is slightly pale. Zoe has numerous scars from various fights and battles across her life, including but not limited to, slash wounds, stab wounds, bullet wounds, and bites. She doesn't have any piercings or tattoos, not understanding the point to them, and, after returning from her disappearance, wore all black combat gear in addition to her cowl of darkness fairly often. Cowl2.0.jpg|The second version of Zoe's Cowl of Darkness. ZoeGloves.jpg|Zoe's combat gloves. Zoepants.jpg|Zoe's combat pants. Fighting Style/Weapons Zoe, having trained in numerous fighting styles, employs a quick, efficient, meticulous style of fighting that focuses entirely on crippling or killing the opponent as fast as possible. She uses a self-forged Katana of Tempered Steel and Stygian Iron when fighting openly, as well as a Tempered Steel and Celestial Bronze dagger for when she needs to be stealthier. Zoe is also a master marksman with a crossbow, and will often use her skills with it to pick off enemies when necessary before engaging them directly. Her unarmed prowess is nigh-unmatched by other campers, showing great grappling techniques and technical, in-and-out striking. ZoeKatana.jpg|Zoe's Katana. ZoeDagger.jpg|Zoe's Dagger. BAMFThing.jpg|Zoe's Crossbow, gifted to her by Scott Sigurdson. ZoeSword.jpg|Zoe's one handed sword she took up using after giving up her katana. Relationships Romantic Stella Lohse (Doom-Verse) While the originally were only friends, considering Zoe's initial casual relationship with Stella's brother Lucian, Zoe and Stella grew to fall in love with one another during their travels across Canada to new Olympus. During their time together, Zoe and Stella were fiercely defensive of one another and both would do and give anything for the other. When Stella sent Zoe to the Main Universe it crippled Zoe emotionally for a long time, and after her eventual learning of Stella's death after Zoe escaped the Doom-Verse, Zoe was briefly suicidal before finally moving on from her two years later. Kylie Taylor While Zoe did originally threaten Kylie's life, Kylie quickly forgave her, knowing about Zoe's PTSD troubles, and the two became good friends around the same time Zoe and Carly became close. Zoe is one of the few to have heard Kylie sing and play music, given Kylie's shy nature, and sometimes gently pushes Kylie to open up to others a bit more. Zoe and Kylie would develop feelings for one another, and, with a fair bit of pushing by Maya Arslan, would begin a near-relationship up until Zoe's disappearance. Zoe refused to allow Kylie to enter danger, and as such is believed to have sacrificed her life for Kylie Carly Taylor Despite Zoe's initial threatening of Carly's sister Kylie, and their initial icy relationship, Zoe and Carly grew extremely close as Zoe adapted to life in the MU and Camp Life. Carly would become Zoe's main confidant in her struggles with PTSD and they would soon become partners in crime together. The two often go on rule breaking adventures together, as well, given Zoe's disdain for the laws and rules of the world and Carly's enjoyment in breaking the less important ones. The two eventually reached a point of being inseparable. Carly's devastation by Zoe's disappearance is evidence enough to any viewer of the two's closeness, and Carly is one of the very few to believe Zoe to still be alive. After Zoe's return and a near death scare for Carly, Zoe realized that she loved Carly as more than a friend and discovered the feelings to be mutual, and the two began a relationship together. Following the events of Above the Most Broken Clouds, Zoe and Carly go into hiding in British Columbia, Canada, and live together for several years before getting married, with Zoe becoming Zoe Taylor. A couple of years later, the two would have twin children, a boy named Max and a girl named Lara. Friends Caden Grimes While the two never really seemed all that close, given Caden's reaction after her supposed death, it can be assumed that Zoe and Caden were friends. Ziva Eriksson While not the closest of pairs, Ziva and Zoe have shown a liking for one another and bonded as fellow Katana-users and daughters of Athena. When Ziva was about to be eaten by an Undead Drakon, Zoe cut Ziva's arm off without hesitation, rather than seeing her die. Scott Sigurdson While the two never seemed close, Zoe could read Scott well enough to point out that he was addicted to his training regimen, which ended Scott's time being a bit of a recluse. The two worked together quite well in the field, but never had too much of a chance to become closer, given her disappearance. Maya Arslan Zoe and Maya banter with one another frequently when in a safe enough environment, and they have appeared to be friends when interacting in the field as well. It was Maya that caused Zoe to overcome her reservations about romance and to pursue a relationship with Kylie, which never lived to see the light of day, truly. Category:Odst grievous Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Children of Athena Category:Alternate Universe